Sex Dreams
by Allie-Laufeyson
Summary: Lo que ellos tenían era solo sexo, no había amor de por medio, ni nada a qué atarse...a menos que sea a una cama. Esa era la relación de Naruto y Sakura, dos desconocidos que se encontraron por casualidad en el mismo camino.


_**Disclaimer:**_ __ _Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia, sí me pertenece.  
Este fic está igual publicado en una página NS a la que administro en Facebook._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Lemon/ AU._

 _ **Pareja:**_ _NaruSaku_

 _ **Summary:**_ _Lo que ellos tenían era solo sexo, no había amor de por medio, ni nada a qué atarse...a menos que sea a una cama._ _  
_ _Esa era la relación de Naruto y Sakura, dos desconocidos que se encontraron por casualidad en el mismo camino._ __

 _Ella lo sedujo y él...la invitó a su cama._ _  
_ _Saben que tarde o temprano uno de los dos se aburrirá del otro y buscarán un nuevo amante de turno, pero ¿y si eso nunca sucede?_ __

 _Los dos conocen perfectamente las reglas del juego. El que se enamora pierde._

.

.

 **Sex Dreams**

 _ **(Sueños sexuales)**_

.

 _By: Allie-Laufeyson_

 _._

 _._

 **Capítulo 1: Dirty.**

.

Una de las ventajas de estar en un lugar como Nueva York, es que nadie nunca _duerme._ La noche es como el día para aquellas personas que buscan diversión o algo más interesante.

.

Las tenues luces del bar interno del hotel _**Four Seasons**_ en Manhattan invitan a cualquier presente a disfrutar del ambiente y buscar la manera de satisfacerse.

— Buenas noches, Naruto. ¿Te sirvo lo de siempre? —Preguntó el barman, un pelirrojo que le sonreía amablemente.

— Sí, por favor, Sasori. —Suspiró agotado y tomó asiento en la barra.

— ¿Puedo preguntar a qué se debe tu estado de ánimo? —Terminó de preparar un _Gigi_ y se lo entregó al rubio _._

— Estuve en una reunión con unos inversionistas árabes, hablamos sobre las mejoras del hotel y la nueva apertura del próximo Four Seasons en Dubái. —Dio un sorbo a su Gigi. Adoraba su sabor, lo hacía relajarse después de una intensa jornada de trabajo.

— No quisiera tener que estar en tu pellejo. —Sasori rio.

— Tsk, menuda mierda. Sasuke debería haber estado en esa maldita reunión, pero el infeliz decidió largarse todo un fin de semana con su "nueva novia" a Madrid. ¡Me las pagará! —El rubio empezó a maldecir en voz baja. Sasori sabía cómo era la relación de ese par, un día estaban trabajando juntos en un gran proyecto y al día siguiente uno de los dos desaparece por ahí con alguna _**conquista.**_

— Mujeres, son la debilidad de cualquier hombre. — Bromeó, cosa que no le gustó para nada a Naruto.

— ¡Pues no debería hacerme esto!… ¡no cuando estamos a tan poco tiempo para la apertura del nuevo hotel!

— Ya, tranquilo y déjame que te prepare un nuevo trago. —Le sirvió un _Whisky doble en las rocas._ — Alguien necesita expulsar todas esas cargas negativas. —Lo animó.

— Pareciera que quieres verme perder la consciencia, pero aceptaré ese generoso trago. —Sonrió de medio lado y tomó en seco el whisky.

— Esto se pondrá divertido. —Sirvió la siguiente ronda.

— Si no puedo llegar a pie hasta mi habitación, haré que personalmente tú me cargues. —Habló con sorna.

— No creo que sea necesario, sé que alguna mujer puede llevarlo perfectamente hasta tu suite, Naruto. —Ensanchó su sonrisa y preparó un _Martini._

— Estoy muy cansando como para ligar con algun-…—No terminó de hablar cuando fue interrumpido por la sensual voz de una mujer al lado suyo.

— _Un_ _ **Salvatore's Legacy**_ _, por favor._ — Naruto giró lentamente hasta ver a la dueña de esa voz y lo que vio lo dejó sin respiración.

Ahí estaba el mejor espécimen de mujer, _alta_ , _curvilínea, imponente y… ¿con un extraño color de cabello?,_ pensó el rubio mientras seguía apreciándola.  
¿Había visto antes a alguna mujer con el cabello **rosa**? _No, nunca._

Siguió con su labor de inspeccionarla minuciosamente. Llevaba el cabello recogido, exponiendo la blanca piel de su cuello. También se dijo que ese vestido corto negro con ese gran escote en la espaldala hacía lucir mejor ese redondo y perfecto trasero. Observó detalladamente sus esbeltas piernas y ¡Dios! debería estar prohibido utilizar esos mortales tacones aguja, ¿no sabe que puede seducir descaradamente a cualquier hombre con solo llevarlos?  
Imaginó que sería tener sus piernas alrededor suyo con esos zapatos puestos. ¡Joder!  
Sintió como su pantalón se apretaba cada vez más y acabó su bebida en un solo trago.

Sasori miraba como su jefe estaba _"viendo-devorando"_ a la atractiva mujer, evitó reírse en ese momento, así que con mucha habilidad preparó un Salvatore's Legacy.

— Para la señorita, aquí tiene. —Le ofreció la bebida y le hizo una seña al rubio con la mirada para que iniciara una conversación con la mujer antes de retirarse.

— Una bebida algo cara, ¿no lo crees? — La peli rosa, quién estaba algo distraída, volteó hasta ver al hombre junto a ella. _Sonrió._

— Muchos dicen que tengo gustos algo caros. —Respondió. Naruto pudo ver desde otro ángulo sus gatunos ojos jade. Esos ojos…parecían guardar muchos secretos.

— Creo que ellos tienen razón. —El rubio se perdió en su mirada por unos minutos. — ¿Estás aquí por placer o negocios? —Preguntó.

— _**Placer.**_ —Respondió. — Por cierto, soy _Sakura Haruno._ —Ella le tendió la mano y él en un gesto galante, llevó el dorso de la mujer a sus labios.

— Naruto Uzumaki, el gusto es mío. —La peli rosa soltó una pequeña risilla, la situación le parecía tan irreal. — ¿Le gustaría tomar un par de copas con este extraño? —Preguntó.

— No sabes si estoy acompañada por algún novio celoso. —Lo retó con su mirada seductora.

— Entonces tendré que prepararme para los golpes, porque no pretendo dejarla escapar esta noche. —Naruto la invitó a una mesa un tanto alejada del resto, tenía un bonito arreglo y parecía exclusiva a la de los demás. Alzó la mano y de inmediato apareció el pelirrojo barman con una botella de _Ch_ _â_ _teau Cheval Blanc de 1947._ Sakura le devolvió una sonrisa y tomó asiento al frente de él.

— ¿Es que siempre obtiene lo que quiere, joven Uzumaki? —Posó sus llamativos ojos en su acompañante, mientras Sasori servía el vino de manera eficaz y le dirigía una mirada cómplice al rubio antes de volver a atender a otro cliente.

— No me llame, "joven Uzumaki", suena muy frío. Solo dime Naruto...y en cuanto a tu otra pregunta, la respuesta es sí. —Levantó su copa y dijo: — ¡Brindemos!

— ¿Y por qué estamos brindando? —Su curiosidad le pareció adorable y sexy a la vez. Una rara combinación.

— Por ti. —Bebió su Château sin notar cómo ella lo contemplaba.

Estuvieron platicando del uno al otro, cada vez él fascinándose más por su misteriosa acompañante y la clase de vida que debe tener. Sin duda esta mujer lo excita en muchos aspectos.

— Y dígame ¿lo del novio celoso, era verdad? —Trató de ocultar su curiosidad al máximo, solo quería tantear el terreno antes. Es mejor ser precavido, aunque esta mujer lo esté seduciendo con su sola presencia.

— No, solo bromeaba contigo. —Pasó la lengua por su labio inferior, quitando rastro del sabor a vino.

— _Maldita bruja sexual._ —Pensó el Uzumaki. Sakura vio cómo su acompañante fruncía levemente el entrecejo.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —Imaginó que su pequeña broma no fue de su agrado.

— No…no es nada. —Carraspeó. —Entonces, no debo preocuparme por otro hombre. Hubiera resultado fatal. —Volvió a su postura anterior, la de un completo depredador al acecho de su presa.

— ¿Para ti?

— No, para él. —Escuchó como la bella peli rosa reía. Grabó en su memoria la sonrisa de esa mujer.

— No hay nadie en mi vida, por el momento. —El rubio se percató cómo ella acariciaba su dedo anular y su semblante cambiaba un poco, parecía nostálgica.

— Es curioso, una bella mujer como tú debería estar con alguien. —Naruto tomó su mano derecha y rozó el mismo dedo que Sakura había acariciado, sintiendo una casi imperceptible marca, prueba de que un anillo estuvo ahí antes. — Déjame contarte una historia. —Aún tenía sujeta la mano de ella. — Una antigua leyenda China dice que cada dedo tienen un significado.

— Estás bromeando, no creo en leyendas. —Se rio.

— Veremos si me crees después de esto. —El Uzumaki sujetó ambas manos de Sakura y juntó sus palmas, pero dejando que ambos dedos medios quedaran unidos nudillo con nudillo. La peli rosa vio la extraña posición de sus manos, estaba un poco confundida, pero dejó que Naruto siguiera explicándole. — Tus pulgares representarán a tus padres. —Sakura miraba atenta al rubio y bajó su mirada hasta la unión de sus dedos. —Los índices son tus hermanos. —Ella asintió. —El dedo medio te representará a ti. —Naruto acarició ambos dedos centrales. —El anular representa a tu pareja. —Ella se sobresaltó un poco, pero trató de disimularlo cuando él la vio fijamente. —Y finalmente los meñiques significan los hijos. —Él se recostó en el respaldar del mueble.

— De acuerdo, eso fue lindo, pero ¿qué tiene… —Fue silenciada cuando él le habló.

— Trata de separar ambos pulgares. —Sakura no entendía, pero de igual modo lo hizo.

— ¿Qué crees que significa? —Preguntó.

— Uhm, nada. —Respondió con escepticismo.

— Se abren fácilmente porque tus padres no podrán permanecer a tu lado por siempre, claro, hasta el día de tu muerte. De igual forma, separa los demás dedos, excepto los medios, deja que tus nudillos sigan conectados. —La peli rosa separó los dedos, aunque para sorpresa de ella sus dedos anulares seguían juntos. — ¿Sabes por qué no puedes deshacer su unión?

— N-No. —Susurró.

— Los dedos anulares representan a los amantes, lo que significa que ambos tendrán un fuerte lazo y sus almas estarán destinadas a estar juntas hasta el último día de sus vidas. Ahora, ¿no te parece gracioso que los anillos de compromiso vayan en ese dedo en específico?

Sakura se sintió cohibida y aunque le parecía absurdo no pudo evitar sentirse una vez más vulnerable ante el recuerdo de un tortuoso pasado.  
Naruto leyó su lenguaje corporal, se sintió un poco culpable, quizás había tocado una fibra sensible.  
Trató de cambiar el ambiente y tomó su celular, marcó un número e intercambió unas cuantas palabras con la persona que se encontraba al otro lado de la línea.  
El rubio no dejó de prestarle atención en ningún momento a Sakura mientras estaba al teléfono. Por otro lado, ella seguía acariciando su dedo anular y bebiendo de vez en cuando su copa de vino.  
Él sonrió cuando se despidió de la llamada.

— Querida, ¿te importaría cambiar el lugar de esta velada? —Ella lo examinó con recelo y vio cómo él se levantaba de su asiento, tendiéndole caballerosamente la mano.

— Descuida, no quiero llevarte a ningún lugar terrorífico con engaños. No te imagines lo peor de mí, no soy ningún maniático sexual o algún tipo de criminal que busca víctimas indefensas para llevar a su guarida.

— No pensaba eso de usted, solo me pareció rara su petición. —Explicó y él la ayudó a levantarse, salieron del bar con rumbo desconocido. A Sakura todo este enigma la ponía ansiosa. ¿Qué estaba ocultando Uzumaki?

— Haré que nos lleven más vino, aún no hemos terminado nuestra charla. Hay cosas de ti que me dan intriga. —Le sonrió y la guio hasta un elevador privado del hotel.

Eran casi las 11:00 pm y se podía ver que todavía habían personas dentro y fuera del Four Seasons.

— Debo decir que te mentí. —Rompió el silencio que se había creado dentro del ascensor. Sakura que estaba perdida en las luces de los pisos que daban en cada nivel, volteó a verlo y se formuló la única pregunta que tenía en mente.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Creo que sí soy un maniático sexual después de todo… _pero solo cuando estoy con alguna de mis amantes._ —Se acercó a ella y le susurró la última frase. Sakura mordió su labio inferior, sabía que Naruto era un hombre muy atractivo y sería una vil mentirosa si negara que no sentía atracción por él.

El rubio vio ese gesto y pensó que era imposible que ella no notara lo que estaba causándole. Maldijo.  
Ambos podían sentir una gran tensión sexual en ese momento, aunque ninguno dijo nada.

El sonido del ascensor rompió la atmosfera, los hizo reaccionar y darse cuenta que habían llegado al último nivel. Él agradeció y recuperándose de su pequeño estado, la condujo hasta la planta.

Sakura se sorprendió cuando vio que habían llegado a la terraza. Era un lugar que entraría en la categoría de _**"romántico".**_ Todo el sitio estaba adornado por flores de _azafrán,_ en el centro de cada mesa se exhibían hermosas flores de _loto_ encerradas en lo que parecían burbujas y sin mencionar la cantidad de velas finamente escogidas.

Naruto solo la observaba en silencio, mientras ella pasaba sus delicados dedos por los pétalos de un azafrán.

— Esto es…asombroso. ¿Cómo es que no hay nadie aquí? —Preguntó.

— Es porque esta parte es nueva del hotel, estaba en construcción y se esperaba inaugurarla dentro de unos días.

La peli rosa estaba cada vez más asombrada, pero algo hizo conexión en su cerebro.

— Espera, eso significa que nadie debería estar aquí. ¡Nos meteremos en problemas! —Se alarmó un poco.

— No pasa nada, digamos que…conozco al dueño. —Naruto rascó su nuca y contuvo una pequeña risa. — Pero no le tomemos importancia, déjame que te muestre el sitio. —Le explicó que esa terraza estaba dividida en dos, la primera parte que era el interior, en dónde estaba todo el adorno de las flores y el alto techo de madera, era la zona principal. La segunda parte, la cual él quería pasar su velada con ella, estaba al exterior, no tenía el techo de madera, pero en su lugar lo compensaba una grandiosa vista a la ciudad y una enorme piscina. Sakura se acercó a los cristales de seguridad que encerraban la terraza y se apoyó en él, viendo los pies de distancia hasta llegar al suelo, agradeció no sufrir de vértigos y siguió apreciando el panorama.

— La vista es linda ¿no lo crees? —Se acercó a ella por detrás. — Las luces de la ciudad le dan un mejor ambiente. —Ven conmigo, he mandado a que traigan más vino. —Naruto la hizo tomar asiento en unos finos muebles europeos frente a la piscina. El lugar donde estaban sentados estaba iluminado por velas alrededor de ellos.

— Dudo que la iluminación y los muebles ya hayan estado aquí antes. —Sakura tenía buen ojo para los detalles, nada se le escapaba.

— No, tienes razón, mandé a que lo arreglaran hace unos minutos. Vi que te sentiste mal por haber hecho que recordarás cosas del pasado, me sentí culpable y quería animarte un poco. ¿Lo logré? —Preguntó con inocencia. Ella se ruborizó y le sonrió.

— Eso fue muy lindo, aunque extraño que lo hicieras para alguien a quien no conoces bien. —La peli rosa observaba cada movimiento de él al servir el vino.

— Es por eso que estamos aquí, quiero conocerte. Además no me hubiera sentido muy cómodo haciéndote preguntas en el bar con mucha gente rodeándonos. No me malinterpretes no soy ningún anti social, es solo que quería toda _tu atención_ esta noche _._

Ella intentó hacer el mínimo contacto visual con él, no quería dejar al descubierto cómo la hacía sentir en esos momentos.

— Y dime Sakura ¿eres de Estados Unidos? —Ella reaccionó y negó.

— A decir verdad soy japonesa. Mi nombre significa _**Flor de cerezo en primavera.**_ —Naruto la escuchó atento y sonrió ante el significa de su nombre.

— Ese nombre va muy bien contigo, además tu cabello tiene el mismo color que el de un árbol de cerezos. —Halagó. — Aunque… eres japonesa, pero te ves muy occidental como para ser una.

— Lo sé, las personas siguen sin creer que soy parte del otro lado del mundo. —Alzó su copa. — Y ¿qué hay de ti? "Uzumaki", tampoco me suena muy occidental. —Dudó.

— Tienes razón, mis padres también son japoneses, pero yo nací aquí, en _La Gran Manzana._ — Suspiró y dirigió su vista a las luces de afuera. — Ellos decidieron ponerme este nombre por mi abuelo Jiraiya, quien escribía novelas, algunas un tanto peculiares, pero hubo una en especial que a mi madre le gustó. La historia era sobre un demonio zorro que fue sellado en el cuerpo de un recién nacido. El pequeño se llamaba **Naruto.**

— _El chico que salvó al mundo._ —Ella susurró.

El rubio balbuceó: — ¿¡Lo conoces!? Esto es increíble. —Ella asintió.

— Cuando era pequeña e iba a visitar a mi abuela Chiyo en el barrio de Sannomachi en Takayama, ella me contaba la historia de Naruto, el chico que salvó al mundo junto con Kurama.  
Me encantaba escucharla contar cuentos de demonios, samuráis, ninjas y geishas. Soñaba con convertirme algún día en una gran ninja o quizás en una hermosa geisha. Ahora se me hace gracioso de solo recordarlo. —Terminó de hablar y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve color carmín.

— Eso suena muy divertido. Creo que si, a mis veintinueve años, me dieran a elegir, hubiera escogido el camino ninja. —Bromeó.

Ambos siguieron riendo y disfrutando de la velada, no sabían cuánto tiempo había transcurrido hasta que Naruto sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y vio la hora.

— Son la una de la madrugada, creo que nos hemos entretenido mucho esta noche.

— ¿Han pasado tan rápido dos horas? —Sakura no podía creer que el tiempo se les haya escapado de las manos. Se paró y sintió las piernas como si fueran gelatinas, Naruto la sujetó de ambos brazos para que recuperara la estabilidad.

— Creo que a alguien se le subió el alcohol a la cabeza. —Se burló y rio cuando ella trató de sostenerse a él.

— ¡Es tu culpa, me hiciste beber de más! —Hizo un tierno puchero que al Uzumaki le pareció adorable en ese momento.

— De acuerdo, te llevaré a tu suite, ¿qué número es? —Ella le indicó la habitación número 351. Naruto se dijo que recordaría perfectamente ese número en casos de _emergencias._ — ¿Puedes caminar? —Sakura vio su varonil rostro y se ruborizó aún más.

— ¡Claro que sí! —Exclamó.

— Es mi culpa, no debí hacerte beber más vino. Déjame que te ayude. —Las protestas de ella no fueron impedimento para él en cargarla y llevarla hasta el elevador. Naruto tenía una mano sosteniendo su espalda y la otra en sus piernas…pudo sentir la tersa piel que el diminuto vestido no podía ocultar. ¡Oh Dios mío! Esto no saldrá muy bien.

Trató de no verse como un degenerado, pero que ella se aferrara más a él para no caerse, hacía imposible la tarea de no pensar en una posición un poco más cómoda para ambos.

— Aún sigo consciente, puedes bajarme, ¡en serio! Soy pesada. —Naruto le sonrió y le dijo:

— No conozco a nadie tan liviana como una pluma. —Ella resopló ante su terquedad en no querer bajarla.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, indicándole que llegaron al piso de la peli rosa. Su piso no estaba tan distante a la de él. Él tenía la última habitación del hotel y la más grande de todas.

Cuando llegaron hasta la puerta del 351, él la bajó y le pidió su tarjeta de acceso a la suite. Sakura sacó de entre sus pechos la tarjeta y se la tendió, ¿hace falta decir que a Naruto le costó controlar la respiración?

— De acuerdo hagamos esto rápido. —Carraspeó y la tomó de la cintura hasta llevarla a la cama en completa obscuridad. La sentó y fue a buscar el minibar. Una vez que lo encontró sacó una botella de agua y se la tendió. — Necesitas algo de H2o en tu sistema. —La molestó. — Bebe un poco, te sentirás mejor. —Sakura solo tomó la mitad y se lo devolvió.

— Te digo que estoy bien, solo estaba algo mareada por estar afuera mucho tiempo. Sabes la fatal combinación entre el alcohol y estar expuesta al frío de Nueva York, hace que te marees más rápido. No te preocupes por mí, _estoy consciente de mis actos._ —Esa última frase se podía entender como una invitación a algo más…placentero.

Naruto trató de ignorar a sus demonios internos que le pedían saciar su libido.

Ella lo acompañó hasta la puerta de su habitación donde esperaba despedirse de ese extraño que le hizo pasar una gran velada.

— Supongo que aquí termina todo, muchas gracias por lo de esta noche. —Sakura se acercó y depositó un casto beso en la comisura de sus labios.

— No hay de que…fue un placer haberte conocido, Sakura Haruno. —Él se aproximó a ella y le susurró al oído, haciéndole erizar la piel — Espero que no sea la última vez que nos volvamos a ver. —La peli rosa llegó a un punto en el que explotaría si seguía ocultando sus instintos más bajos.

El Uzumaki escuchó lo que parecía un ronroneo por parte de su bella cita, notó cómo ella temblaba y su respiración se hacía cada vez más irregular.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Quería que ella le confesara que estaba sintiendo lo mismo que él, que no era el único que se sofocaba con tanta carga sexual en el ambiente. Tenía la más ínfima esperanza de que algo sucediera. ¿Qué le costaba al destino enviarle una maldita señal o una alerta?

— E-Estoy bien, e-en serio. —Su pecho subía y bajaba de forma arrítmica.

— _Eres una pequeña mentirosa,_ ¿no sabes que es de mala educación guardar secretos? —La miró fijamente, su semblante cambió, un instinto primitivo se apoderó de él. Ella no podía despegar su vista de sus ojos zafiro.

Sakura dio un paso atrás, se sentía tan vulnerable ante la presencia dominante de Naruto. Él la siguió hasta el interior y la sujetó de la muñeca, levantó su rostro con mucha delicadeza y con todo el atrevimiento de un animal, reclamó sus labios.  
El beso al principio fue un simple roce, pero a medida que ella iba recobrando su postura, todo se intensificó.

La peli rosa colocó ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello, atrayéndolo más a ella, quería sentir su calor y dejar que su perfume masculino embriagara sus sentidos.  
Naruto empezó a acariciar su desnuda espalda, era una buena suerte que el vestido tuviera un gran escote trasero, así le facilitaría más su tarea de tocarla.  
Él la arrinconó a la pared e hizo que ella enroscara las piernas en su cintura. Naruto tenía una mano debajo de su trasero, mientras que con la otra le desataba el cabello, liberándolo y dejando ver su larga melena rosa.

Ella gimió cuando sintió cómo el mordía su labio inferior e introducía su lengua en ella, haciendo danzar el paladar de ambos.  
Él sabía que no podría soportarlo más, estaba lidiando con una jodida erección, el bulto de sus pantalones era la prueba viviente de lo mucho que la deseaba.  
Sus respiraciones se volvían cada vez más entrecortadas. El rubio dejó de besarla y se encargó de dejar un rastro de besos a lo largo de la cremosa piel de su cuello.  
Ella sentía que su cuerpo ardía en llamas, sus pezones se endurecieron y se volvieron más sensibles. Él llegó hasta el inicio de sus pechos sin dejar de repartir besos y con una habilidad, característica de cualquier amante con experiencia, se deshizo fácilmente del nudo de su vestido, resbalando este por el cuerpo de la peli rosa. 

Sakura iba a matarlo, no habría imaginado que ella era el tipo de mujer que le encantaba llevar ese tipo armas bajo el vestido.  
Su lencería negra de encaje era mucho más de lo que podría pedir él en su maldita vida.

— Este era tu plan inicial, ¿seducirme hasta este punto? —Preguntó él. Ella gimió cuando Naruto tocó por encima de la tela uno de sus pechos, se sintió desfallecer.

— Ah-h y-yo no…—Balbuceó y siguió dejando que él la tocara.

Producto de su lujuria, ella decidió desanudar la corbata y desabotonar lentamente la camisa del rubio, dejando a la vista la bronceada piel de su bien trabajado torso.

Los gemidos de ella estaban atormentándolo cada vez más. El rubio desabrochó el sujetador y tomó entre su boca uno de sus pechos. Sakura gritaba cada vez que sentía que el mordía y lamía su sensible botón. A él nunca le gustaba ser desconsiderado, por lo que le daba atención a ambos pechos. Jugueteaba con ellos, los tocaba y percibía su tamaño, su textura y su aroma.  
Los pechos de Sakura eran la medida perfecta para él, ni tan grandes, ni tan pequeños. Odiaba a las mujeres que se retocaban el busto y las hacían ver como si estuvieran llenas de helio, pero los de su joven amante eran ideales y sobre todo naturales como a él tanto le gustaban.

Dejó de succionar su sensible botón y se acercó al lóbulo de su peli rosa.

— Puedo hacerte las cosas más sucias que nunca te hayas podido imaginar. Cumpliré cada fantasía tuya, solo dime qué es lo que quieres, _Sa-ku-ra…_ —Ella volvió a ronronear como una linda fiera que ha sido domada. — Puedo ser muy complaciente contigo, pero no me hagas esperar. Sabes que es una tortura tanto para ti como para mí. —Naruto desgarró sus bragas y ella ahogó otro gemido.

— ¡E-Eran una de mis favoritas! —Le recriminó.

— Te compraré otras, lo prometo. —La calló con un beso y la bajó al suelo. Sakura vio cuando intentaba deshacerse de sus pantalones, pero ella lo detuvo y se arrodilló ante él, desabrochándolos y arrastrándolos hasta el piso junto con la ropa interior.

En la mente de Naruto pasaban una y mil escenas eróticas, como la de qué cosas podría estar haciendo esos carnosos labios rosas de ella con su...

La imagen era el más grande pecado, pero él no iba a forzarla a hacer nada que ella no quisiera.

Sakura levantó su vista y posó sus hermosos orbes jade en el rubio. Se mordió el labio y tomó entre sus delicados dedos el miembro de su amante. Naruto se quedó sin respiración, no supo que hacer, solo dejó que ella hiciera lo que quisiera con él.

La peli rosa se aproximó hasta su dura polla y empezó a lamer con timidez, para después lamerlo como si fuera una paleta. Ella quería probar más de él, por lo que se llevó toda su masculinidad a la boca.

Las succiones se hacían cada vez más intensas, llegando casi hasta el comienzo de su garganta.  
El rubio tomó su cabello y jalaba de vez en cuando…si Sakura seguía así, él iba a correrse en cualquier momento y no quería acabar de "esa" manera.  
Naruto la sujetó de los hombros y la apartó sin mucha brusquedad. Ella ladeó la cabeza, preguntándose que estaba mal, pero él no le dio tregua. La agarró de los codos y la levantó hasta posicionarla contra una de las grandes ventanas de la suite.

Hasta esa gran altura era casi imposible que alguien pudiera ver lo que ambos estaban haciendo en esos momentos.

Naruto volvió a enroscar las piernas de Sakura alrededor de su cintura y colocó su miembro en la entrada de su húmedo centro.

— P-Por favor…—Ella le rogó y entendió que estaba en igual o peor estado que él.

— No te haré esperar, preciosa. —Le susurró.

Él trató de ser cuidadoso con ella y entró despacio por su estrecho canal. Los gritos de placer de Sakura llenaban la habitación, gimoteaba y movía sus caderas al ritmo de él.  
Naruto necesitaba clavarle de una sola estocada toda su polla, iba a sufrir un arranque animal si no lo hacía pronto.  
Ella sintió cuando él entró de lleno y mordió el hombro del rubio para reprimir un gemido aún más fuerte que los anteriores.  
Empezó a entrar y salir suavemente hasta que cada embestida se iba haciendo más salvaje.

La peli rosa estaba llegando al nirvana, no había ningún jodido poder en el mundo que la hiciera sentir tan plena como la hacía sentir su amante.  
Naruto dejó de embestirla y ella protestó al no sentirlo más, pero él no planeaba dejarla insatisfecha, solo la volteó y la posicionó contra la ventana, dejando que sus pechos tocaran el frío material del cristal. Sujetó firmemente sus caderas, levantó su redondo trasero y le abrió las piernas, eso permitió que él la embistiera más profundo.  
Las estocadas eran más violentas y sin ninguna sutileza la apretaba más contra la ventana.

— Te gusta que toda la ciudad vea lo que te hago, eres una chica mala. —Le mordió el hombro.

— Cállate y sigue, hijo de puta. —Naruto sonrió y siguió con su labor.

— Me gusta esta nueva faceta tuya. Me haces tener más fantasías sucias contigo. —Sakura rio y apretó los puños contra el cristal, sentía que iba a llegar en cualquier momento.

Naruto también sentía que estaba cerca y cómo las paredes vaginales de ella se contraían alrededor de su miembro.  
Ella gritó cuando el orgasmo la golpeó y él gruñó como un animal cuando se derramó en su interior.

.

.

.

Dos cuerpos bañados en sudor y la luna como única testigo de su pasión, hacía que la situación fuera tan irreal.

Él la llevó a la cama, cubrió sus cuerpos con las mantas y ella se acurrucó en el calor de su pecho, buscando protección entre sus brazos, hasta que el cansancio hizo estragos en ellos, dejando a los dos jóvenes amantes caer en los brazos de Morfeo, sin imaginar qué pasará mañana, después de haber sido protagonistas de un fogoso encuentro carnal.

.

.

 **N/A:** Desempolvé el baúl de los fics NS y la tentación fue tan grande que tuve que subirlo :')

Quiero aclarar algunas ciertas dudas que vayan a tener, esta historia se centrará más en las relaciones sexuales-sin compromiso (ya saben, nada de amor de por medio).

Naruto y Sakura son expertos en aventuras de una noche(?), pero cada quien tiene sus propios problemas, en especial nuestra peli rosa, que al parecer guarda un triste pasado…¿Naruto podrá averiguar de qué se trata? ¡Esperemos que sí!

Y buenoooo, ¿Les gustó este inicio algo picante? :D  
 _(Espero que no me tome mucho tiempo actualizar lo que sigue, bah)_

Disculpen si hay algún error ortográfico o un dedazo, trataré de mejorar (?)

PD: Para las personas que se pregunten si tuvieron sexo seguro, eso ya lo sabrán en el siguiente cap xD

PD 2: Sé que algunas/os me matarán por no actualizar mis otras historias, pero créanme, estoy en ello x'D

Muchas gracias por leer. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

.

.

 **05 de Agosto del 2015.**


End file.
